


1962_Disaster_ITA

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [23]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming, Brooding, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Gay Sex, Grumpy Erik Lehnsherr, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Making Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smitten Charles Xavier, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: Charles stava creando disordine.Charles stava scompigliando tutti i suoi programmi.Charles stava... Charles... Charles era un casino.Charles non doveva esistere. Non poteva esistere, non nella sua vita, non sulla sua strada.Ma era lì.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 5





	1962_Disaster_ITA

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [1962_Disaster_ENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982836) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



Era agitato. Era infastidito.

La poltrona su cui sedeva sembrava scottare.

Charles stava creando disordine.

Charles stava scompigliando tutti i suoi programmi.

Charles stava... _Charles_... Charles era un casino.

Charles non doveva esistere. Non poteva esistere, non nella sua vita, non sulla sua strada.

Ma era lì.

Gli era piombato addosso all’improvviso.

Lo aveva catturato, dannazione! Come un rapace fa con un topolino.

Ma lui non era un tenero topolino, maledizione!

Lui era uno spietato vendicatore.

Un assassino con un solo scopo: sterminare il proprio aguzzino insieme a tutti coloro che lo avessero aiutato.

Ma Charles era lì e lui crollava.

La sua spocchiosa intransigenza si sgretolava ogni qual volta quelle labbra vergognosamente rosse si piegavano all’insù; bastava un sorriso è tutto veniva scardinato, stravolto, cambiato...

Charles stava rovinando tutto.

Era tutto sbagliato.

Lui era sbagliato.

Non era capace. Non era abbastanza ligio, abbastanza votato alla propria causa per mantenere retta la via che lo avrebbe condotto a Schimdt.

Se solo fosse stato più solido.

Se solo fosse stato più bravo.

Quegli occhi blu e quelle labbra non lo avrebbero mai irretito. Non avrebbe dato loro alcuna importanza.

Non riusciva a smettere di tamburellare con le dita la pelle di quella fottuta poltrona.

Non riusciva a non digrignare i denti mentre fissava Charles parlare con il consierge.

“La camera sarà pronta tra circa mezz’ora” disse nel mentre Charles avvicinandosi ad Erik. “Nell’attesa beviamo qualcosa al bar, ti va?”

“Come vuoi” rispose asciutto il tedesco fissandolo cattivo.

Charles sospirò piano, ma decise di tacere.

Ordinarono un gin tonic e un Martini.

“Un altro” ordinò poco dopo con supponenza Erik al barman. “Senza dannate olive dentro questa volta, maledizione!”

Charles sorrise all’uomo dietro al bancone. “Anche per me un altro, lo stesso, grazie”. Sorriso.

Probabilmente voleva scoparsi anche lui...

“Erik...” iniziò poi Xavier rivolgendosi a Lehnsherr seduto sullo sgabello accanto. “Sai, non risulteresti meno duro e virile se usassi parole come per favore o grazie” affermò con un sorrisetto appena accennato.

“Sta zitto” comandò l’altro di rimando. “Devi stare zitto, cazzo”.

E così Charles fece, non parlò più. Si limitò a guardare Erik e a sorridere.

 _Vaffanculo!_ Adesso gli avrebbe tirato un pugno dritto sul naso! Lo avrebbe fatto svenire, magari anche ucciso!

Charles...

Era un casino.

Era tutto un maledettissimo disastro!

E lui riusciva solo a pensare a quando gli avrebbero consegnato la camera.

A quando sarebbe stato chiuso dietro a quella porta con Charles.

A quando lo avrebbe baciato.

E scopato.

E amato.

E odiato.

E di nuovo amato.

_Vaffanculo, Charles!_

“Aaah... Erik! Mmm... per favore, Erik!” implorò d’un tratto. “Mi... mi fai male” si lagnò.

“Lo so” rispose lui duro.

Ma si fermò. E rallentò.

Lo accarezzò piano, con le dita, con altra vaselina.

Quando aveva comprato qualcosa che lo aiutasse a fotterlo meglio? Non se lo ricordava.

Non importava.

Fece piano.

Un bacio. Un bacio non significava nulla. Non avrebbe ammorbidito niente. Non avrebbe ammorbidito lui.

Era solo un bacio.

Non significava niente.

Poteva anche dargli quel bacio melenso e gentile.

Poteva anche lambire piano quelle labbra rosse.

“Erik... mmm” non implorava più ora.

Godeva adesso.

Godevano insieme.

Ed era così bello.

Charles era così bello quando gemeva e si contorceva. Quando lo stringeva forte. Quando assecondava le sue spinte e si scioglieva nell’orgasmo.

_Charles... Charles... ti odio._

_Non è vero._

_Non ti amo._

_Certo che no, Erik._

_Vaffanculo!_

_Ancora?!_

Sorrideva anche col pensiero.

Sorrideva sempre, Charles. Non smetteva mai.

Era tutto un disastro.

***

Gli accarezzava piano la tempia mentre percepiva chiaramente come il sonno avesse il sopravvento su Erik.

Si era accoccolato contro a Charles, come ogni notte.

Dopo aver fatto sesso nel modo più rude e scortese che riuscisse a simulare, ogni sera il tedesco si addormentava così, accucciato accanto a Xavier che lo coccolava. Sdraiato su di un fianco, le ginocchia piegate, le braccia raccolte...

Charles vide chiaramente come Erik dovesse essere da bambino. Pensò fosse sicuramente stato carino. Probabilmente un ragazzino gentile e timorato di dio, rispettoso delle regole e delle persone.

E ora?

Ora era un uomo consumato dalla vendetta e dall’odio, violento e spietato.

Erik era un assassino.

Charles rabbrividì. Lui che veniva deriso perché si rifiutava di partecipare alle battute di caccia del patrigno, che detestava ogni forma di violenza, era a letto, ora, con un assassino. Un assassino di uomini.

Come era potuto accadere?

Eppure era lì. Quell’uomo gli era letteralmente piombato tra capo e collo senza preavviso, con la sua splendida mutazione, con il suo bagaglio di dolore e violenza... e Charles non desiderava altro che farci l’amore.

Già... maledizione.

Perché questo è ciò che faceva Charles. Faceva l’amore con Erik. E benché Lehnsherr si sforzasse di essere maleducato, nonostante non si risparmiasse di violarlo senza preavviso, a volte senza neppure chiedere il permesso, Charles sapeva come anche Erik, a suo modo, facesse l’amore con lui.

Lo aveva sentito vibrare, lo aveva sentito gonfiarsi di sentimenti per poi esplodere.

Lo aveva udito sussurrare piccole parole dolci e lo aveva visto compiere delicati gesti gentili.

Erik lo amava, solo non era in grado di capirlo.

_Erik..._

Charles accarezzò anche la guancia dell’uomo che ormai dormiva profondamente accanto a lui.

Come era finito coinvolto in una relazione con un uomo?

Un uomo, per la miseria!

Non era mai stato una _checca_ , non aveva mai assecondato le avances sessuali che aveva più volte ricevuto da altri maschi.

Anzi...

Era sempre stato attratto dal seno femminile, dalle gambe, dal culo di una donna...

Maledizione! Gli erano sempre piaciute le femmine!

Ma ora era lì, con quel figlio di puttana tedesco nel letto, bello come un dio, stronzo come il peggiore dei bastardi. Desiderava solo avere quel corpo ancora e ancora. Perché, qualche volta, Erik si concedeva passivamente, e a Charles sembrava di impazzire dal piacere nel dominarlo.

Erik era osceno. Erik era sempre sopra le righe. Sempre oltre, sempre tanto. Troppo.

Erik era... un disastro. Su tutti i fronti.

Charles ne era certo: Erik gli avrebbe rovinato la vita prima o poi.

Sicuramente Erik gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore, glielo avrebbe strappato e masticato.

E, una volta sputato nel fango, lo avrebbe abbandonato.

Ma ora non aveva alcuna importanza.

Charles sapeva che ciò che stava condividendo con Erik non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto con nessun altro al mondo, e lo stesso valeva per Lehnsherr.

Charles sapeva che la sua mente non si sarebbe mai più unita così intimamente con un altro essere umano; che Erik, seppur fingesse di reagire con rabbia alle sue violazioni telepatiche, le bramava tanto quanto Charles, e più passava il tempo, più Erik sentiva la mancanza della coscienza di Charles nella sua testa.

Guardò nuovamente con tenerezza Erik che respirava piano, il volto finalmente disteso, le labbra dischiuse in modo invitante.

Si sdraiò meglio accanto al tedesco e lo baciò dolcemente, poi poggiò la fronte contro a quella di Erik accarezzandogli la schiena.

Lehnsherr sorrise ad occhi chiusi stringendosi di più a Xavier. Charles lo baciò di nuovo e non resistette a toccare la mente dell’uomo.

Erik non fece resistenza e il telepate proiettò i propri desideri: una fantasia sessuale che lo aveva pervaso nell’averlo accanto, sereno, mezzo nudo ed inaspettatamente indifeso.

Il tedesco sorrise di nuovo, sbieco. Lasciò che Charles lo baciasse nuovamente, che lo stringesse a sé audace e provocante.

Un gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra sottili quando il ragazzo gli abbassò il pigiama.

Charles era un amante sapiente e la sua telepatia, una volta lasciata libera, lo rendeva imbattibile.

Erik rotolò sulla pancia e si abbandonò completamente alle attenzioni di Charles sempre più intense ed erotiche.

Stringeva forte il lenzuolo e cercava di non urlare troppo serrando i denti: erano in hotel e detestava subire quello sguardo ipocrita di disappunto che solitamente gli altri ospiti riversavano loro addosso la mattina seguente, e poi... lasciarsi andare ai mugugni era così umiliante, una cosa da deboli. Che fosse pure il giovane professore quello rumoroso a letto!

Charles rise ai quei pensieri che fluivano da Erik a lui come fossero propri.

Trovava alcuni aspetti dell’ottusità di Erik estremamente teneri e per questo decisamente adorabili.

Erik era abituato al silenzio, sia della sofferenza che del piacere, era stato ben istruito ad apparire invisibile ed inesistente.

Erik si sentiva spesso così: insignificante, inutile, irrilevante.

Charles, completamente sdraiato su di lui, gli si avvicinò ad un orecchio. “Sei stupendo... Erik... sei la persona mi... migliore che abbia mai incontrato”.

Decise di dirlo con la voce, tra gli ansimi e la fatica, affinché Erik potesse comprenderlo chiaramente. Così che sapesse che non era affatto inutile o mediocre o addirittura dannoso, ma al contrario era indispensabile per Charles, per il suo benessere, era cibo per il suo cuore e la sua mente.

***

“Adesso falla finita, Charles!” esordì rabbioso Erik davanti al piatto di uova e bacon fumanti.

Ma Charles continua a sghignazzare.

“Non sto facendo niente!” esclamò ridendo.

“ _Hör auf damit_!” soffiò il tedesco sempre più rabbioso. “Cazzo! Sei uno stronzo...”

“Non è vero” ribatté gentile il professore reggendosi il viso con una mano. “Perché ti imbarazzi?”

“Non sono imbarazzato” mentì Erik. “Mi fai imbestialire con quel sorrisetto! Non devi continuare a ribadire _la cosa_...” continuò bofonchiando e riempendosi la bocca di cibo. “E poi è... _personale_ ” concluse masticando a bocca aperta.

Charles sorseggiò del tè scuotendo la testa. Non riusciva a non essere divertito dal pudore che Erik manifestava in quel momento. Era sempre scandalosamente sfacciato su tutto ciò che riguardava il sesso, ma ora se ne stava lì con le guance rosse dalla vergogna incapace di guardare Charles negli occhi.

A ragion veduta in effetti: Charles non aveva nessuna intenzione di mollare il colpo, probabilmente spinto da un certo spirito di rivalsa nei confronti di Erik e di tutta la scortesia che gli aveva riservato negli ultimi giorni.

“Sai... a me piace molto. Insomma... mi fa sentire molto molto bravo” spiegò pomposo.

Erik lo fissava da sotto in sù con gli occhi ridotti a fessure.

“Vuoi che implori, vero?”

“Come, prego?” chiese ironico Charles.

“Vuoi che ti preghi di smetterla. Di non parlare di _quella cosa_!” esclamò in un sussurro.

“Quella _cosa_? Intendi la facilità con cui...” incalzò avvicinandosi più ad Erik abbassando la voce. “La facilità con cui raggiungi l’orgasmo con la _sola_ penetrazione? Senza _mai_ toccarti?” domandò in un bisbiglio.

Erik avvampò all’istante.

“Sei un figlio di puttana! Giuro che te la faccio pagare, Charles!” ringhiò Erik furibondo a denti stretti.

“Non dovresti vergognarti della tua prostata, è solo molto sensibile!” asserì ridacchiando.

Questa volta non abbassò la voce e un paio di tizi seduti accanto a loro guardarono Erik con stupore.

“Ti uccido” sentenziò il tedesco.

Poi si alzò ed uscì.

Charles restò placido a finire il suo tè. Osservava Erik fuori dalla caffetteria fumare nervoso.

Ghignò.

Era adorabile. Era assolutamente delizioso.

E di nuovo non poté non ricordare la notte precedente ed Erik con il suo esplosivo orgasmo prostatico.

 _Datti un contegno, Charles_. Pensò. _O finisce che ti ucciderà davvero..._


End file.
